Fourth wall
The fourth wall is the imaginary "wall" at the front of the stage in a traditional three-walled box set in a proscenium theater, through which the audience sees the action in the world of the play.Bell, Elizabeth S. (2008), Theories of Performance, Los Angeles: Sage, pp. 203, ISBN 9781412926379 . When a character makes direct contact to the audience from a film or television program or references his or her status of being in one, it is called "breaking the fourth wall."Wallis, Mick; Shepherd, Simon (1998), Studying plays, London: Arnold, pp. 214, ISBN 0340731567 . The technique of breaking the fourth wall can be seen in various television programs, especially situation comedies, in animated cartoons, and in films. List of fourth wall breaks Opening credits & other media *The theme song ends with Candace pointing out that "Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence." **In a similar matter, Candace points out "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are having a marathon with Zack and Cody!" During an ad for the "If it's not one thing, it's your brother" marathon. She also points out "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are changing the name of a month!" during "Phineas and Ferb-uary". **In the same manner, Candace points out that "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a Christmas special!" at the end of the title sequence unique to "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". This was repeated in the episode opening of "For Your Ice Only"/"Happy New Year!" where she points out that they're making another winter-themed opening. **Also in the same manner, Candace yells out that "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a Halloween special!" after the title sequence for "That's the Spirit" as well as "Druselsteinoween", "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" and "Face Your Fear". **In the title sequence of Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel, Spider-Man parodies Candace's line as, "Aunt May, Phineas and Ferb are making a crossover!" **In an ad where Phineas narrates about Internet safety, in the same manner, Candace points out that "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a public service announcement". *On the Phineas and Ferb Disney Channel old website, upon going there, Candace can be heard saying, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are building a web site!" *At the end of the Take Two with Phineas and Ferb theme song, Candace says, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a talk show!" *On the "Across The 2nd Dimension" DVD, one of the Easter eggs has Candace pointing out, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a DVD!" *On an ad for Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!, Candace shouts, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a live stage show!" *In the original pitches title song, Phineas says, "Don't try this at home", after the line, "Giving a monkey a shower". Also after the line, "Driving our sister insane", Phineas says, "It's a short drive". *In Where's My Perry? Carl sometimes says before a level "Sir, do you want me to introduce this level?" so he must know they are in a video game. Season 1 *See Fourth wall/Season 1 Season 2 *See Fourth wall/Season 2 Season 3 *See Fourth wall/Season 3 Season 4 *See Fourth wall/Season 4 Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *In the song Brand New Best Friend, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his second dimension counterpart mention Lorenzo Lamas playing Meap in "The Chronicles of Meap". *At the beginning of the cut song Mysterious Force, Candace sings directly to the audience. *Phineas "cut-corners" by saying "Bla bla bla, two car garage etc. etc." in the scene where the movie started. Ferb does this also by saying "Whoa. Deja-vuish.". References External links *List of films that break the fourth wall (The Art and Popular Culture Encyclopædia) Category:Lists Category:F Category:Real World Articles